powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (mentored by N/A), one of the most famous Sentai in history, all canon and fanon, and their genders are in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Super Megaforce Rangers from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, arsenal, etc.). *Gokai Red (male) *Gokai Blue (male) *Gokai Green (male) *Gokai Yellow (female) *Gokai Pink (female) *Gokai Silver (male) *Gokai Black (male) *Gokai Purple (female) *Gokai Violet (female) *Gokai Orange (male) *Gokai Crimson (male) *Gokai Navy (male) *Gokai White (male) *Gokai Gold (male) *Gokai Teal (male) *Gokai Brown (male) *Gokai Indigo (male) *Gokai Saffron (male) *Gokai Amethyst (female) *Gokai Vermilion (male) *Gokai Chartreuse (female) *Gokai Magenta (female) *Gokai Viridian (male) *Gokai Burgundy (male) *Gokai Powder (male) *Gokai Scarlet (male) *Gokai Cyan (female) *Gokai Azure (male) *Gokai Lavender (female) *Gokai Gray (male) *Gokai Beige (male) *Gokai Cerulean (male) *Gokai Slate (male) *Gokai Cobalt (male) *Gokai Gunmetal (male) *Gokai Copper (male) *Gokai Bronze (male) *Gokai Khaki (male) *Gokai Citrine (male) *Gokai Maroon (male) *Gokai Olive (male) *Gokai Peach (female) *Gokai Cream (male) *Gokai Sangria (male) *Gokai Plum (male) *Gokai Emerald (male) *Gokai Cerise (female) *Gokai Mauve (female) *Gokai Moccasin (male) *Gokai Aquamarine (female) *Gokai Pearl (female) *Gokai Turquoise (female) *Gokai Platinum (male) *Gokai Tan (male) *Gokai Bittersweet (male) *Gokai Periwinkle (female) *Gokai Sapphire (female) *Gokai Fuchsia (female) *Gokai Dark Green (male) *Gokai Mahogany (male) *Gokai Sea Green (female) *Gokai Claret (male) *Gokai Lime (male) *Gokai Amber (male) *Gokai Ecru (male) *Gokai Taupe (male) *Gokai Tawny (male) *Gokai Lilac (female) *Gokai Ochre (male) *Gokai Sepia (male) *Gokai Celadon (male) *Gokai Rust (male) *Gokai Orchid (female) *Gokai Ash (male) *Gokai Steel (male) *Gokai Sky (female) *Gokai Burnt Orange (male) *Gokai Brick (male) *Gokai Caramel (male) *Gokai Marigold (female) *Gokai Burnt Sienna (male) *Gokai Verdigris (male) *Gokai Indochine (male) *Gokai Carmine (male) *Gokai Linen (male) *Gokai Goldenrod (male) *Gokai Butterscotch (male) *Gokai Terracotta (male) *Gokai Heliotrope (female) *Gokai Dark Gray (male) *Gokai Harlequin (male) *Gokai Apple Green (male) *Gokai Amaranth (female) *Gokai Ultramarine (male) *Gokai Royal (male) *Gokai Garnet (male) *Gokai Rose (female) *Gokai Ebony (male) *Gokai Ivory (female) *Gokai Thistle (female) *Gokai Myrtle (female) *Gokai Onyx (male) *Gokai Chestnut (male) *Gokai Lemon (male) *Gokai Jade (male) *Gokai Auburn (male) *Gokai Chocolate (male) *Gokai Frost (female) *Gokai Sienna (male) *Gokai Umber (male) *Gokai Sunset (female) *Gokai Cadet (male) *Gokai Jungle (male) *Gokai Almond (male) *Gokai Mustard (male) *Gokai Puce (male) *Gokai Dark Brown (male) *Gokai Orange Peel (male) *Gokai Hunter (male) *Gokai Charcoal (male) *Gokai Salmon (male) *Gokai Avocado (male) *Gokai Wisteria (female) *Gokai Coquelicot (male) *Gokai Maize (male) *Gokai Reseda (male) *Gokai Persimmon (male) *Gokai Cornflower (male) *Gokai Apricot (female) *Gokai Brass (male) *Gokai Ruby (male) *Gokai Mint (male) *Gokai Forest (male) *Gokai Coral (female) *Gokai Aubergine (female) *Gokai Dandelion (female) *Gokai Honey (male) *Gokai Lava (male) *Gokai Hazel (male) *Gokai Topaz (female) *Gokai Russet (male) *Gokai Pumpkin (male) *Gokai Mango (female) *Gokai Honeydew (male) *Gokai Cantaloupe (male) *Gokai Zomp (male) *Gokai Alabaster (male) *Gokai Pine (male) *Gokai Strawberry (female) *Gokai Oatmeal (male) *Gokai Pistachio (male) *Gokai Snow (female) *Gokai Raspberry (female) *Gokai Tangerine (male) *Gokai Sand (male) *Gokai Yam (male) *Gokai Daffodil (female) *Gokai Mulberry (female) *Gokai Vanilla (female) *Gokai Cinnamon (male) *Gokai Tomato (male) *Gokai Carrot (male) *Gokai Blueberry (female) *Gokai Watermelon (female) *Gokai Denim (male) *Gokai Asparagus (male) *Gokai Moss (female) *Gokai Manatee (male) *Gokai Cranberry (female) *Gokai Wheat (male) *Gokai Pomegranate (male) *Gokai Grape (male) *Gokai Papaya (male) *Gokai Thulian (female) *Gokai Erin (male) *Gokai Arylide (male) *Gokai Flame (male) *Gokai Shadow (male) *Gokai Bisque (male) *Gokai Spring (female) *Gokai Rainbow (male) Category:List of Sentai teams